totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pandemonium okazuje się wyjściem
W Poprzednim Odcinku. Risky i T'Ji na nowo zaczęły się kłócić, a Jocelyn i Nathaniel dalej flirtowali ze sobą. Podczas pierwszego zadania, w którym ktoś mógł odpaść Risky padła ofiarą spisku T'Ji i to ona pożegnała się z grą. Kolejnie zawodnicy musieli znaleźć jakieś zwierzę. Udało się to całej trójce i ku zaskoczeniu widzów to T'Ji, Jocelyn i Nathaniel znaleźli się w wielkim finale, który rozpoczyna się już dzisiaj! Kto wygra Outlast? Tajemnicza, szalona i zabójca T'Ji? Głupia, ale za to słodka Jocelyn? Czy może przystojniak Nathaniel, który miał całą grę w garści od początku? Tego nie możecie przegapić! Właśnie rozpoczynamy finał Outlast! Dzień 56, Pokój Zwierzeń 300px Minął tydzień od ostatniego zadania. Zadaniem finalistów było się zwierzyć przed rozpoczynającym się właśnie finałem. ''T'Ji: A jednak dotarłam do finału. To wszystko dzięki mnie i tym frajerom, którzy dali mi się tak łatwo omotać. Nie no, ta gra stawała się z odcinka na odcinek bardzo łatwa! Chciałabym także podziękować moim fanom! Całuski ślę wam z tego kibelka! ^^'' ''Nathaniel: Finał... banalne słowo określające to, gdzie teraz się znajduję. Wiedziałem, że mój spryt mnie tutaj zaprowadzi. Kogo się najbardziej obawiam? Skłamałbym mówią, że nie T'Ji, ale laska ma dużo na swoim koncie. Jest dobrym strategiem, ale nie lepszym ode mnie. Będzie to naprawdę ciekawy finał.'' Jocelyn: '''Ja nie mogę! To jest koszmar! Błyszczyk mi się skończył! ''T'Ji:' Jak oceniam swoje szansę na wygraną? Daję sobie 75%. Czemu tak? Bo Nathaniel nie da za wygraną, a Jocelyn łatwo jest wywalić. Chociaż zdziwiłabym się jakby to ona wygrała. Ale jakie są na to szansę? Nathaniel: '''Ja mam dużą szansę, by to wygrać. Jocelyn je mi z ręki i zrobi wszystko dla mnie i to mi w zupełności wystarczy. ''Jocelyn: A to był mój ukochany błyszczyk! Dlaczego świat mnie nie lubi. Nie daje mi lajków na srejsie... Och... ;<<<'' ''T'Ji: Jak dawałam sobie radę z siódemką padalców? Po prostu. Jeden po drugim musieli odpadać. Innego sposobu nie było.'' ''Nathaniel:' Mało osób wywaliłem, ale dużo zmanipulowałem i to się liczy. ''Jocelyn: I był taki słodki. Nazwałam ją Sissy. ;<< Ale on ode mnie uciekł! ;<<'' T'Ji: '''Na finał jestem przygotowana i nikt nie jest w stanie mnie powstrzymać! ''Nathaniel:' Mam wszystko już obmyślone! ''Jocelyn: I nazwałam pieseła, wiecie jak?! Koteł! <3'' Wyspa Pîyesîs, Obóz 300px Po zwierzeniach zawodnicy szykowali się do wielkiego finału. Rozciągali się i ubrali bardziej dla niech wygodne ubrania. T’Ji: '''To co? Gotowi, by wam skopać tyłki? '''Nathaniel: '''Zobaczymy kto tu komu skopie tyłek. '''T’Ji: '''Ty wiesz na co się piszesz? Załatwiłam więcej ludzi od ciebie! '''Nathaniel: '''Może i tak, ale ja mam wszystko zaplanowane na dzisiaj. '''T’Ji: Naprawdę jestem tego ciekawa. Nathaniel: 'A ja jestem ciekaw twoich nie sportowych zagrywek. '''T’Ji: '''Pff! ''Odwróciła od niego wzrok. '''T’Ji: '''Wiedz, że nie dasz mi rady! '''Nathaniel: '''Zrobię wszystko, abyś to ty poległa, a nie Jocelyn! '''T’Ji: '''Z miłą chęcią się z tobą zmierzę! '''Nathaniel: Grr! Nathaniel: Jest niezła. Dzisiaj muszę na nią uważać. T’Ji: Gdybyś chciał wiedzieć ja od dziecka walczę o przetrwanie. Nathaniel: Bo to twój dom! T’Ji: '''Też, ale ja walczę bo tutaj liczy się twoja umiejętność, a nie wygląd i pochodzenie. '''Nathaniel: '''Aż dziwne, że twojego ludu nie spotkaliśmy jeszcze. '''T’Ji: Spotkacie ich, zobaczysz. Nathaniel: '''Ciekawy jestem ich wyglądu i zachowania. '''T’Ji: Zobaczysz. Do rozmowy wtrąciła się Jocelyn. Jocelyn: 'Ale co zobaczę? ;u; '''T’Ji: '''Moje plemię już dzisiaj. '''Jocelyn: '''SPOILER! ''Zaczęła latać po obozie z podniesionymi rękoma i krzyczeć na głos „Spoiler”. 'T’Ji: '''Weź ją ucisz jakoś! '''Nathaniel: '''Jocelyn, skarbie. SIAD! ''Dziewczyna wykonała rozkaz. 'Nathaniel: '''Zdechł pies. ''Kolejny rozkaz wykonany. '''Nathaniel: I cisza. Jocelyn: 'Okej! '''Nathaniel: '''Powiedziałem chyba coś. '''Jocelyn: '''No dobra... Boshe... ''Nastała niezręczna cisza w obozie. Wyspa Pîyesîs, Polana 300px Na polanie zjawili się finaliści. Tam na nich czekała jedna platforma, a pod nią wykopany dół wykopany na kilka kilometrów w dół, a w nim znajdowała się pomidorówka. Na środku platformy stał Charles. '''Charles McWerth: Witam finalistów! Już za moment w pierwszym wyzwaniu wybierzemy zajeb**ty skład do ostatecznej rozgrywki! T'Ji: Czyli co? Charles McWerth: Po prostu na tej platformie zawalczycie. T'Ji: '''Na? '''Charles McWerth: Na śmierć i życie nie, ale chodzi tu głównie o zepchnie jednej, powtarzam! Jednej osoby do pomidorówki. Komu to się uda ma zagwarantowane miejsce w finale i bonus do ostatniego zadania. Jakieś pytania? Las rąk. Charles McWerth: Świetnie! To co? Włazić na to! Zawodnicy zaczęli jęczeć, ale wdrapali się tam jakoś. Nathaniel: Walka bez broni? Charles McWerth: 'Prawnicy mi zabronili, sorka. '''T'Ji: '''Boi się, że przegra jak Juhani! ''Wyśmiała go. 'Nathaniel: '''Wcale nie! '''T'Ji: '''A ja myślę jednak, że tak. '''Charles McWerth: '''START! ''T'Ji rzuciła się na Nathaniel'a z pięściami, a Jocelyn usiadła sobie i bawiła się wężem. Tak, tym samym co z ostatniego odcinka. 'Jocelyn: '''Lovciam cię, Stanek. ''Cmoknęła go, a ten zasyczał. '''Jocelyn: Dziękuję, a tobie też zrobić. Splunął na nią jadem. '' '''Jocelyn:' Dziękuję za maseczkę, ale nie. Otarła twarz o jego skórę i wyrzuciła węża do pomidorówki. Jocelyn: Ech... Nie ma nic do roboty. Zasnęła. Obok niej szli Nathaniel i T'Ji, którzy przepychali się na różne strony. '' '''T'Ji:' Poddaj się! Z tobą finał i tak jest beznadziejny jak na razie! Nathaniel: Dwie rzeczy, o których powinnaś wiedzieć o mnie. Ja się nie poddaję! Odepchnął ją daleko i zrobił to ponownie. Dziewczyna stała na krawędzi. T'Ji: A po drugie? Nathaniel: 'Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić Jocelyn? ''Jocelyn się obudziła. '''Jocelyn: '''Co ja? ;u; '''Nathaniel: Nic już. Jocelyn: 'Okej. ;u; ''Zasnęła ponownie. 'T'Ji: '''Very Interesting. ''Kopnęła go w kroczę. 'T'Ji: '''Ale to ja jestem ulubienicą widzów! Wybacz, ale muszę. ''Już była blisko wrzucenia go do pomidorówki, ale Jocelyn w ostatnim momencie zrzuciła tam T'Ji. '''T'Ji: NIE! Wpadła do pomidorówki. Nathaniel: Dziękuję ci. Jocelyn: '''Powinniśmy sobie pomagać. ^^ '''Charles McWerth: '''No i mamy skład finałowy! Nathaniel vs. Jocelyn! Fani się ucieszą! ^^ Wasze zadanie? Powiedzieć dlaczego to wy musicie wygrać przed przegranymi, którzy znajdują się na górze zatracenia, do której musicie pobiec. Pierwsza osoba wygra program! '''Nathaniel: '''Ale ty coś pokręciłeś. '''Charles McWerth: Nie? Raczej nie. Nathaniel: Ale przemówienia. Charles McWerth: 'Sorki pomyłka! Zdarza się! A teraz wyścig czas zacząć! I działacie solo! ''Finaliści się wstrząsnęli. '''Charles McWerth: Ciao. Poszedł, a po drodze pomógł T'Ji, z którą poszedł na górę zatracenia. Wyścig na Górę Zatracenia 300px Wyścig dwojga kochanków się rozpoczął. Niestety nie mogąc działać wspólnie musieli się rozdzielić co im nie pasowało. Ale radę sobie dawali. Jocelyn: 'To jest takie nie fair! Czemu on ma lepszą drogę. ''Prawda, dziewczyna szła przez bagnistą część lasu. 'Jocelyn: '''Gdy już wygram kupię sobie sklep z ciuchami. <3 To chyba mnie zmotywuje. <3 ''Szła dalej przed siebie. '''Jocelyn: Fuu! Zatkała nos. Jocelyn: To jest nie humanitarne! I nie legalne! Zdjęła swoje buciki. Jocelyn: 'Może tak będzie lepiej mi się szło. ''W innej części lasu Nathaniel natrafił na plemię T'Ji. '''Nathaniel: A no tak... miała rację. Tubylec: Co ty tu robić?! To teren prywatny być. Nathaniel: Słyszałem to już, gdzieś. Tubylec: '''Gdzie ty zmierzasz? '''Nathaniel: Na górę zatracenia, by wygrać. Tubylec: 'My pomóc, a ty nam pomóc. '''Nathaniel: '''W sensie? ''Tubylec zdjął maskę i okazał się nią stażysta, Billy! '''Nathaniel: '''BILLY?! '''Billy: '''Hej. Pomóc ci? '''Nathaniel: '''Ale ty nie żyjesz... '''Billy: Już nie żyję od kilku lat odkąd zacząłem pracę w Totalnej Porażce... -,- Nathaniel: 'Skoro chcesz mi pomóc to spoko. :D '''Billy: ':> Jocelyn doszła do starego mostu. 'Jocelyn: '''Most? ''Przypomniała sobie czasy z drugiego odcinka. 'Jocelyn: '''Może dam radę. ''Zaczęła powoli przechodzić przez most. 'Jocelyn: '''Tylko nie patrz w dół, nie patrz w dół! ''Patrzyła w dół. '''Jocelyn: No weź. Zaczęło jej się kręcić w głowie, gdy zobaczyła, że pod nią znajdują się szpikulce i lawa. Jocelyn: 'Och.. ''Zamknęła oczy i szła dalej. '''Jocelyn: '''Wygrana, wygrana, wygrana. ''Doszła do końca mostu. '' '''Jocelyn: '''Tak! ''W tym momencie most się zawalił. '' '''Jocelyn: '''Pięknie. ''Poszła dalej. Kolejnie Nathaniel i Billy szli spokojnie drogą do góry zatracenia. '' '''Billy: I jaj jej mówię, że to ruskie, a ona nic! Nathaniel: '''Ale, że co ruskie? '''Billy: '''Pierogi. '''Nathaniel: Pycha. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Nathaniel: Em? Chyba musimy coś zjeść. Billy: 'Nom. ''Podszedł do krzaków, na których rosły jagody. 'Billy: '''Może one? '''Nathaniel: '''Ważne, aby się najeść. ''Zaczęli zajadać się jagodami, wilczymi jagodami. Jocelyn ominęła chłopaków. Była cała poszarpana i załamana. '''Jocelyn: Brr. Doszła przed górę i zaczęła się na nią powoli wspinać. Nathaniel: 'Jocelyn?! ''Zauważył, że dziewczyna jest w połowie do drogi do wygrania. 'Nathaniel: '''NIE! ''Rzucił jagody i pobiegł za nią. Także zaczął się wspinać. '' Na Górze ''Na górze znajdowali się wszyscy przegrani i Charles. '''Bruno: Jak myślicie, kto wygra? Kasey: '''No raczej, że Natek. '''Casey: Liczę ja jednak na Jocelyn. Kasey: 'Ty się tam znasz... ''Risky podeszła do T'Ji z uśmiechem. '''Risky: '''I co? Poległaś! '''T'Ji: Nie odzywam się do ciebie! Risky: '''Daj spokój. Powinniśmy zakopać topór wojenny. '''T'Ji: '''A ja jedna nie sądzę, by to było dobrym wyjściem. Program się kończy, a ja muszę jechać do Total Drama: Locked Terror. <3 Coś dla mnie! ^^ '''Risky: Aha? Charles McWerth: Uwaga! Już tu jest ktoś! A zwycięzcą zostaje ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Jocelyn! Jocelyn: Na serio?! <3 Charles wręcza jej walizkę z dwoma milionami. Jocelyn: 'Tak! ''Na górę wszedł Nathaniel. '''Nathaniel: Brawo, kochanie! Wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć. Jocelyn: To co? IMPREZKA! ''Euforia! '' '''Charles McWerth: '''No i tak oto kończymy ten oto raz długi, a raz krótki sezon Outlast! Było miło, ale się niestety skończyło. Mój faworyt wygrał. <3 Jocelyn. <3 Do zobaczenia kiedyś! ^^ Teraz Imprezka! Kategoria:Outlast - Odcinki